Crimson Shadows
by evilwu
Summary: The man cries, his face held within his palms, as he huddles by himself in an alley, fires burning around him. Screams of innocent civilians reverberating through the streets, only to be cut off by laser fire. Yet he cried, doing nothing, sitting in an ocean of blood.
1. Chapter 1

As the two Mandalorians knock him to the ground he reaches out, he was going to kill her! He was going to kill her! What do I do? How do I stop them? His thoughts race, his emotions rise, anger surfacing. He was angry, beyond angry, he was outraged! That monster was going to kill his love, his hopes and dreams. Time slows, as she was floated forwards, the darksaber igniting, its black blade sucking the light from the room. It's swung, leaving a trail of emptiness in its wake.

"No!" He roars, his eyes widen with horror, his hand reaching outwards. At first, it's in panic, but anger, outrage overtakes his features, and his eyes turn yellow. Sith yellow. The guards at his back are sent violently backwards, their necks snapping, and the ones to his sides are sent flying, shattering through windows, falling to their demise below. The darksaber halts, as if stopped by some invisible force.

"No." He repeats, his face contorted in rage, in pain, "She will not die," Satine gasps, still grasping at her throat, attempting to breath.

"You will. You will die, you will suffer!" The man… the monster roars.

Obi-Wan pulls the two Sith in, towards him, then launches them. They hit the hall, craters forming from the impact. Satine falls to the ground, taking deep breaths, as Maul's focus is shattered.

"You will suffer Maul, you will pay!" He spits out, his face contorted, rage dripping off him.

Satine looks at Obi-Wan, yet, she did not see him. The Obi-Wan she knew was gone, her Obi-Wan was gone. Replaced by some beast, a monster whose power was paralleled by none. In the place of the former Jedi stood a Sith of immense power, immense strength.

"I should have finished you off all those years ago, Maul. You should have never lived another day!" The darksaber ignites, spinning, rotating in the air, coming to rest in the ex-Jedi's hand. Maul gags, as he's lifted, choked through the force.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long!" his hatred growing, feeding his power. He had watched as Qui-Gon was killed, he had watched as Maul slaughtered hundreds. He would not let Satine die, he would not let Maul harm anyone else.

Maul flies through the air, gasping as the blade juts into him, exiting his back. He falls to the ground, yet, he looks pleased, not caring that his life was over. He laughs, an insane laugh, filling the chamber with it, knowing he had received a victory.

"I was killed by no Jedi, no, I was killed by a Sith, a true Sith." He relishes that as he dies, grinning deviously.

Obi-Wan roars, but he's already gone. Dead. Maul was no longer of this world, or any other.

"Brother!" Savage shouts, his lightsaber activating, red coming from both ends as he charges forwards, ripping himself from the wall. Obi-Wan raises the darksaber, expertly blocking, taking his time cutting away at Savage's flesh, relishing in his pain, feeding off it.

"You will die, just like your brother." Obi-Wan mocks, "You will never see another rotation!" Savage only grunts, too focused on his opponent, too busy being overwhelmed.

* * *

Minutes pass, their blades still clashing, sparks flying from them. Obi-Wan making an offensive, pushing Savage Opress back. The dead Mandalorian guards lay across the ground, as if tossed aside. Maul's corpse grins menacingly, knowing his victory. And as Obi-Wan makes the final cut, Savage Opress falls, his lightsaber cut in two. As the darksaber is raised, it's swung, ready finish the fight… a blaster bolt hits Savage in the back of the head, killing him. He falls to the floor with a thud.

"That is not the Jedi way." Satine remarks, a blaster rifle held within her grasp.

"He was mine t-"

"Obi… Please… Don't do this. Not now. You are not the man I love." She turns on him, her back facing him, taunting him.

"I love no Sith." Her words carry a hatred, a malice in them, angering the monster.

"No, no, no! It is I who deserves your love! It is I who deserves your thanks!"

"A shame, you will die without it."

The man she once knew was no longer there, another creature now controlled him. The monster rushes forwards, saber ready to strike, only to slow, falling to the ground, the saber sliding away from his grasp. The creature dies, and the man's eyes return to their usual blue, and as she turns, looking down into them, she sees a sadness within.

"There you are." She says, warmly, thankfully. She waits a moment for his response, yet receiving none, she sighs, slowly helping him up, handing him his blue blade.

"We need to leave this planet, we need to take this to the senate, request aid-"

"I cannot go back." The man looks down, pushing her away.

"Obi… You must come back, the Jedi Order is your home. You-"

"I cannot go back." He looks down, eyes tearing up, regret swelling within his voice, "I killed many today. All in cold blood. I lov-" he stops, turning away.

"They will never accept me back. Not now. Not ever."

"They need you, Obi..." He walks to the window, tears rolling down his face, "I need you…"

"Not anymore. I'm sorry Satine."

He jumps, expertly landing on the ground below. Satine rushing to the window, looking down, seeing him run down an alley, disappearing. She leans against the Mandalorians throne, tears welling in her eyes, as she slides against it, huddling at its base. She weeps, tears streaming down her face, Obi-Wan was gone, her love had left, and as she wept, her world burned. Her people slaughtered, their blood through the streets like rivers, reflecting the light of hundreds of infernos.

* * *

A man stands from his desk, turning and walking towards his window on Coruscant, overlooking the city below. It sparkles, it's buildings shining from the sunlight, and its citizens none the wiser, all arrogant, thinking they were the center of the universe. How naive, he thought, smiling, his attention turning towards the two, now dead, _Sith_. They would no longer be of any trouble, and he would not be forced to waste precious time hunting them down himself to… eliminate them… His smile falters, who was this new Sith? This worried him, if he was able to defeat both Savage Opress and Maul then he could pose as trouble in the future… he had felt this presence before, he was sure of that, but only for a moment. He thinks back trying to remember, yet not succeeding, and after a moment he turns his attention back to Mandalore, and shivered, his demonic smile returning. All the pain, the fear, the hatred… it made him tremble with excitement.

* * *

a/n: Hey there, I'll try to upload every few days. Please feel free to review and leave constructive criticism in the comments. All support is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Grace," Mas Amedda says, bowing, "Master Yoda wishes to speak to you." Palpatine nods, "Ask for Anakin as well, I wish to have a conversation with him."

"Immediately, your grace." He replies, exiting to follow out his orders.

* * *

Yoda enters the large office, "Glad you had time to speak to me, I am." He says, taking a seat across from the Chancellor.

"Of course, anything to help the Jedi." He responds. "What seems to be the trouble today, Master Yoda?"

"Concerned about Mandalore, and its people, I am. Started a civil war has, to blame Death Watch is."

"It is terribly concerning, I agree. It would not help the war effort if it were to fall into separatist hands."

"With that I agree, send a fleet immediately I think you should. Saved can many lives be, if quickly, we act."

"I wish it were that simple Master Yoda, Mandalore is a neutral system, as you're well aware. We could bring this to the Senate, but we both know that they will refuse to send aid to a neutral system."

Yoda frowns, not liking the Chancellors words. Mandalore needed their help, the republic would be able to send assistance… yet, the man who held that power refused. He knew it would go this way, he hoped he could reason with the Chancellor, hoping he would use his emergency power to override the Senate's vote, and send them the much needed aid.

"Requested assistance the Duchess has."

"My apologies, Master Yoda. I am unable to offer any help, my hands are tied."

"Very well. Go there, and help, I will. Peacekeepers after all, the Jedi are." Yoda states, standing.

"Are you sure?" The Chancellor asks, standing as well, trying to keep the displeasure out of his voice.

"An important matter this is. Yes."

"But aren't you needed at the temple, Master Jedi?" His tone changing slightly.

"Other Jedi who can take care of such issues, there are."

The Chancellor frowns as Yoda makes his way out of his office, he was always interfering with his plans. Hopefully the Duchess was already dead. Then Mandalore would no longer have any chance of joining the republic. Darkness would spread, and he would feed of the fear, the suffering, the hatred.

* * *

"Now, Bal-" Padme's cut off, as a knocking sound is heard from her door.

"Shall we continue this at another date, then?" He asks, standing.

"Of course. We will continue the discussion about this delegation at a later time. There is much to plan."

"Very well." He bows his head slightly, wishing her a farewell before leaving.

"Master Yoda." Bale Organa says, greeting Yoda as he exits, Yoda nods to him, as he passes, entering the chamber.

"Good to see you, it is, Padme."

"And you, Master Yoda. Please take a seat." She turns to her left, "3-PO, would you please get us some drinks."

"Of course, Miss Padme." He responds, loyale as ever.

"We need not drinks. A very important matter, this is. Get down to business quickly, we must." He states firmly, wanting to make this quick.

"Of course, anything for you."

"A ship I need. Travel to Mandalore, I must. Started a civil war, Death Watch has, yes."

"Of course." She says, concern entering her voice. Worry for the Duchess's life, her friend, rising.

"Is Satine in danger?"

"Believe so, I do. Felt a disturbance in the force, I have. Concerned for the Duchess, and Obi-Wan, I am."

"I'm coming with you, the Duchess is a good friend, and ally of mine."

"Dangerous, it will be. Go alone, I will."

"I cannot let you do that Master Yoda." She says as she stands, walking towards the exit. "My ship isn't far from here, we should get moving."

"Argue on this matter, with you, I will not. Cautious we must be." Yoda says, following Padme.

"Miss Padme. May I suggest listening to Master Yoda. He is a Jedi after all, and you are entering a war zone."

"Don't worry about me 3-PO, this isn't the first I've entered a war zone. Besides, I know how to defend myself."

"But, there will be Mandalorian warr-"

"Enough." She cuts him off, "I have made my decision. You can stay here if you wish."

"I have a bad feeling about this." He declares, shaking his head, as he followed the senator.

* * *

"My apprentice, is the Duchess dead." His words carry an underlying malice in them, threatening any who displease him.

"No, my lord. My spies have informed me that Master Kenobi saved her. Killing both Savage and Maul." Count Dooku responds, his head still bowed.

"This is an issue, if the Jedi are able to save her. Yoda is going to Mandalore, he is planning to save the Duchess. That is unacceptable! Mandalore may just join the republic, we can't allow for that happen."

"I agree. It is most unacceptable. I will take care of such issues."

"Good. I expect you to… eliminate such possibilities, Count."

"Of course, my liege. And… Kenobi…?" Dooku questions. He had sensed the disturbance too, never expecting Obi-Wan to be the one who would snap, always expecting Skywalker would.

"Do not engage him, my apprentice. This new… development… will not interfere with our plans, it may even help us. A distraction for the Jedi to deal with." Sidious states, contemplating the unexpected turn of events. "Kill the Duchess, and leave Mandalore immediately after, do not engage Kenobi or Yoda."

"Yes Master." Dooku says, standing as the hologram flickers off. He walks towards the hanger, his masters had given him a task to fulfill.

* * *

"Duchess!" The armor clad figure calls out, holstering her blaster pistols. "We need to leave immediately." Satine simply looks up at the figure, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Satine?" The figure pleads, sighing, kneeling down next to her. She removes her helmet, revealing herself as her sister. Blaster fire can be heard down the corridor, men loyal to her, and the Duchess, holding off the invading forces.

"Satine, plea-"

"Obi-Wan?" Satine asks, cutting her off. Not quite sure what to do, feeling lost and tired. The figure just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Satine." After a moment adding, "I do not know where he is. We need to leave now. We're going to be overrun soon." After a moment, Satine nods, standing. She Follows her sister to the corridor. Taking one last look behind her as she enters the battle. Her sister, and another figure standing in front of the crouching Duchess, ready to block any stray laser bolts.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the four day wait. I'll usually take somewhere between two and three, sometimes four days, if I get busy. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Remember to leave your comments, and constructive criticism, well, in the comments :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dooku's ship exits hyperspace, making haste for the planets surface.

"We will be landing momentarily, sir."

"Good." He states, impatiently waiting for arrival. "You are to wait with the ship until I return. I won't be long."

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly calms himself, he needed to get off Mandalore, then he could wallow in his self pity. He picks himself up, and starts heading towards the docks, he needed to steal a ship. Hopefully there was one with a hyperdrive.

As he turns down another ally, he ignites his lightsaber, deflecting blaster the bolts with ease. He was spotted. Two Mandalorians slowly walked forwards, firing upon the Jedi.

All the _excitement_ that had occured that day was taking its toll, and Obi-Wan was starting to feel his muscles ache. A fog clouding his mind. He was tired, and couldn't fight for long.

The two Mandalorians, as if sensing this, grinned behind their helmets. This Jedi would be easy prey, he looked tired. Besides, when was the last time any Mandalorian got to kill a Jedi? They'd be praised, honored. They would be the warriors of their time.

Obi-Wan groaned, knowing he was sorely outnumbered, perhaps even outmatched. He would need to end this quickly.

* * *

Yoda frowns, meditating aboard Padme's ship. The force around Mandalore was growing darker. Hate and anger flowed through the planet, surrounding it.

Yoda opens his eyes as the ship exits hyperspace, looking to Padme.

"Wait with the ship, you all must. Too dangerous, it is." He states soundly, his voice leaving no room to argue.

"I agree with Master Yoda, we should all wait with the ship." Captain Gregar Typho agrees, nodding towards Yoda.

"No, I will be going with-" Padme starts, but is quickly cut off.

"Need to defend the ship, surely attacked it will be. Yes." Yoda says, "An escape I will need, very important, that is." He finishes. Padme hesitates, but nods, reluctantly agreeing to his reasoning.

* * *

The speeders zip through the streets, those loyal to the Duchess firing at any who dare attempt to attack her. Some giving their lives to save hers. She was Mandalore's hope to remain neutral in this war.

"To your left!" One of the men shouts, warning his fellow soldier. She quickly drops back, temporarily shutting off her jetpack, the laser bolt missing her by inches.

She reignites it, flying towards the roof. As she lands, she crouches, firing at the three assaultants. They quickly duck behind cover, occasionally returning fire.

The speeders don't wait, they couldn't afford to. They needed to get the Duchess to the landing docks now.

Laser fire erupts from a building ahead, quickly falling two of the soldiers before they could return fire. The entourage turns, speeding down a different ally, not staying within the firing arc of their enemies.

More fire erupts from behind them, two Death Watch elites chase after them, their jetpacks propelling them forwards. Two of the rear guard signal each other, dropping back, falling behind the two enemies.

They open fire, attempting to hit them from behind, but the elites have far more training, and quickly fall onto them, engaging them. One knocks the blaster out of the man's hand, throwing his helmet to the side, finishing him with a shot to the head.

The other elite quickly dispatches the second one, letting the body fall to the ground, and they resume their chase moments later.

The group rounds a corner, the docks now in sight. They cheer, their morale boosting. They were going to make it, the Duchess was going to live.

* * *

Obi-Wan roars, charging the two, deflecting their blaster bolts. They start falling back, surprised at such tactics the tired Jedi was using.

They nod to each other, each taking one side of the ally. The one to the right charges, igniting his vibroblade.

The two blades clash, the Mandalorian pushing against the tired Obi-Wan, forcing him to take a step backwards.

"You will die Jedi!" He growls, slashing at the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan doesn't answer, his face contorts into a grimace, the blade opening a cut on his side. He takes multiple steps backwards, thrusting his saber forwards as his opponent charges.

The tip penetrating past the armor, ending him. He gasps, looking down at the blade, before falling to the ground, dead.

"Wad! No!" The other one shouts, firing a wild barrage at Obi-Wan, who easily deflects, or dodges, the bolts.

He runs at the Jedi, closing the distance, Obi-Wan slices the blaster in two, but his opponent expertly disarming him. They both enter into fighting stances, crouching down, keeping their centers of mass low.

The Mandalorian jumps forwards, tackling the Jedi. They grapple, their positions changing as they roll. He takes a punch from to the face, blood splattering to the ground. He throws his weight to the side, throwing the man off. He hits the side of a building, falling to the ground. Obi-Wan stands, his lightsaber flying to his hand, pulled by the force.

It was time to end this, Obi-Wan thought. He needed to escape off Mandalore. The sooner the better.

He ignites the blade, the ally brightens, with a tinge of blue.

* * *

"We're here! I'll get the Duchess to th-" Bo-Katan shouts, getting cut off as their ship explodes. Flames erupt, from the wreckage, as they all leep for cover. A few turn around, taking pot shots at the two elites, and the four others who were chasing them.

Satine's dragged to cover, her sister standing beside her, firing at the the six Death Watch warriors. There forces were thinning, there were only eight of them left.

Satine, gets her sisters attention, a Punworcca Interstellar Sloop was coming in for a landing. Her sisters nods, sensing her thoughts. They could steal it from whoever was aboard, and finally, escape the planet, plead their case to the Senate.

* * *

Obi-Wan walks out of the ally, seeing two speeders to his left, he smiles slightly, Perhaps this day was completely bad afterall.

As he speeds off, he looks back, seeing the two corpses lying on the street. He hoped the Duchess would be able to repair Mandalore once again. For the galaxies sake.

As he comes closer, and closer, to the docks he avoids confrontations with any other members of Death Watch, knowing he was probably too tired to make it out alive.

As he nears the docks, he notices a ship coming in for a landing, though it quickly exits his field of view.

He speeds up, hoping to get to it first, before anyone else stole, or destroyed it. Of course, it wouldn't matter if it didn't have a hyperdrive.

* * *

The Punworcca lands, its ramp extending. As the Bo-Katan and the Duchess dash towards the ship, a hooded figure exits. His cloak obscuring his face. A red blade slowly extends from his hand, the curved silver hilt reflecting the light from the flames.

The two woman slow, stopping before him, Bo-Katan pushing her sister behind her, raising her blaster. The figure pulls it forwards, slicing it in two.

"Duchess." He greats, walking towards her.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the extended delay, I was very busy this week, and had a bit of writers block as well. The chapter seems a bit "off" to me, but perhaps it's all the action scenes, I'm not the best at writing those... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and as always feel free to leave me your feedback and constructive criticism in the comments.


	4. Sorry

I apologies for not posting more content for this fanfiction, I am unable to continue for certain reasons at this time.


End file.
